


Рулетка

by Eidemaiden



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6169255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eidemaiden/pseuds/Eidemaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Янто и его канцелярские принадлежности.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рулетка

 

Янто давно уяснил, что человек с воображением никогда и нигде не заскучает. И развлечь себя может самыми неожиданными способами с помощью самых ординарных предметов. Возьмем, к примеру, секундомер. Что будет делать с секундомером обыватель? Правильно, измерять время. Банально и слишком предсказуемо. Янто же, захоти он, мог бы прочесть длинную лекцию о секундомере, предложить список в трех листах о вариантах его использования, издать целую книгу «Секундомеры для чайников». Он был уверен, что изобретенные им игры с секундомером, например, «Помоги партнеру за 50 секунд» или «Продержись 7 минут, 22 секунды, если сможешь» пользовались бы невероятной популярностью, выйди такая книга в действительности. Однако даже секундомер может надоесть. Босс любезно помог протестировать некоторые игры, но самые интересные варианты использования со временем приелись, да и богатое воображение требовало новой цели, чтобы развернуться.

И тогда Янто подумал о рулетке. Точнее, не просто о рулетке, а о Радужной рулетке. Когда она была куплена, по какой причине, и почему несколько месяцев пролежала, забытая, в ящике стола, Янто не помнил. Но посчитал абсолютно и преступно недопустимым подобное нерациональное использование замечательного предмета. Во-первых, измерительная лента была разноцветной: цвета радуги чередовались на ней каждые 2 дюйма. Во-вторых, корпус рулетки был не круглым, как обычно, а напоминал формой шляпу. Розовую. Янто Джонс был покорен. Что можно делать рулеткой? Конечно же, измерять длину!

Однако человек с воображением не будет ходить по офису и считать дюймы и фунты, к примеру, в расстоянии от стола Тошико до стола Оуэна, включая ступеньки. Или расстояние от кабинета босса до оранжереи. Или расстояние от кофейного столика до кабинета босса… К тому же, рулетка такой оригинальной расцветки требовала по-настоящему революционного применения!

 

***

\- Ты сегодня так страстен и тороплив, Янто, - интонации в хрипловатом голосе Джека были бы игривыми, не получись такими сонными и довольными. Харкнесс зевнул и зарылся в одеяло, - не то, чтобы я жаловался, конечно же…

Янто благодарно поцеловал его в плечо, аккуратно убрал с глаза мешающую челку и прилег рядом. Ровно две минуты. Джонс успел выяснить (с помощью секундомера, конечно же), что двух минут после хорошего секса Харкнессу вполне достаточно, чтобы крепко заснуть как минимум на час. Этого должно хватить с лихвой. Янто аккуратно запустил руку в карман своего пиджака, предусмотрительно повешенного на стуле возле кровати.

Две минуты истекли. С удовлетворением поглядев на часы, Джонс осторожно сполз на середину кровати и слегка потянул с бедер Джека покрывало. Тот не отреагировал. Ободренный успехом, Янто собрал одеяло кучкой вокруг уставшего и явно тоже спавшего члена и, полюбовавшись на него пару секунд, приложил свою рулетку. Нет, в таком состоянии размеры предмета тайной и явной гордости Джека не впечатляли. Джонс скептически поджал губы и решил, что записывать подобный результат будет непатриотично. Он погладил опавший орган, слегка прикасаясь пальцами. Джек шумно вздохнул, а его член томно потянулся, просыпаясь. С нравом этого господина Янто был знаком не понаслышке, так что, улыбнувшись, склонился к бедрам Харкнесса и медленно, со вкусом лизнул от тяжелой мошонки до спрятанной пока головки. Та тут же показалась на свет, явно заинтересованная подобными манипуляциями. Уперевшись ладонями по обе стороны от спящего Джека, Янто принялся осторожно ласкать все более и более благодарно принимающий такое внимание член губами и языком, влажно посасывая головку, облизывая кончиком языка отверстие и касаясь уздечки. Долгие ночи практики (а также утра, и даже перерывы на ленч в 5 часов после полудня) дали о себе знать, и вскоре член с готовностью вытянулся в струнку вдоль живота Джека, несгибаемый, как королевский гвардеец из почетного караула перед Ее Величеством.

Янто, тяжело дыша, с трудом оторвался от орального общения с объектом исследования, строго напомнив себе о чисто научных целях эксперимента. Надо было торопиться, пока слегка постанывающий во сне Харкнесс не проснулся, и все старания не пошли прахом. Джонс отогнал тут же возникшую подлую мыслишку, что этот вариант развития событий был бы в этот момент более чем желателен. Джеком можно заняться и позже. Сейчас же его, Янто, ждут более важные дела.

Вероятно, виноваты были дрожащие руки. Или туман в глазах. Или бешеный стук сердца. Однако в чем бы ни была причина, рулетка показывала совершенно невероятный результат. Янто старательно перемерил. 7 целых, 7 десятых дюймов! Он на миг задумался, не в постоянных ли упражнениях дело? Или, может быть, эволюция в будущем коснется и половых органов? В конце концов, кто знает, с кем потомкам придется заниматься сексом? Мать-природа могла подготовить, так сказать, необходимые инструменты для этих занятий. Торопливо записав в блокнот полученный результат, Янто для верности попытался в уме перевести его в сантиметры, однако в этой метрической системе Джек выходил совершенным мутантом, поэтому, пообещав себе пересчитать в более спокойной обстановке, Янто закрыл блокнот, свернул рулетку и спрятал все обратно в карман. И чуть не свалился с кровати от неожиданности, почувствовав теплую нахальную руку у себя на заднице.

\- Какой милый способ пробуждения, - промурлыкали за спиной, - и такой вид…

\- В мои обязанности не входит позволять вам любоваться, сэр, - отозвался Янто, поворачиваясь и устраиваясь сверху на боссе. Тот вопросительно поднял брови, ухмыляясь, - вы знаете, что сексуальные домогательства со стороны начальства строго караются?

\- Хм, может, проведем наказание в узком кругу? – невинно отозвался Джек, раздвигая колени, чтобы дать секретарю больше места.

\- Я знаю одиннадцать способов наказания, - сурово предупредил Янто, целуя его в подбородок.

\- А я – пятьдесят восемь, - отозвался Харкнесс, подставляя шею, - предлагаю испробовать все.

\- Проступок слишком серьезен, - согласился Джонс, донельзя впечатленный.

Может, и правда – эволюция?..

 

_2008 г_


End file.
